


【授权翻译】【SG】Don't Fret Precious

by budaicat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 原作者（Author):   Koakuma Tsuri原文地址(Origional Link): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5615531/1/Don-t-Fret-Precious译者（Translator): budaicat背景：DC后杰内醒来，对抗萨菲罗斯后被囚禁的故事。注意：强O， 轮O 提及（剧情来自作者另一个短篇 《There’s Trouble In Paradise》，讲述AC前，萨菲罗斯让思念体去找到了尚在沉睡中的杰内西斯的故事）警告：监禁，暴力，流血宣传下“杰内西斯受向同好群” QQ群号：982623587
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】【SG】Don't Fret Precious

迷宫一般的楼梯向地下通向人们以为已经被摧毁的设施。这里只有几道微弱的灯光，魔晄反应炉很久以前就已经损坏了。萨菲罗斯越往下走，越向地下深处走去，周围变得越黑暗，变得越来越像他曾经被锁入的虚空。在那虚空中，唯有思想将他消耗殆尽。

在紧锁的门后的一点鲜红，小小的玻璃窗辐射着温暖的火光。这处灯光吸引着萨菲罗斯不由自主地走近。

一如既往的，萨菲罗斯略带伤感地想起他必须把门锁上的原因，随着他把门卡从大衣的深处拿出。他的宠物无法被信任，永远不能，他的那些小玩偶们也不能。似乎他内心深处持续的情感同样也影响到了他们。但是他们从来没有胆量来到地底深处这个被废弃的地方，冒着让萨菲罗斯发现他们的风险。

他曾经把杰内西斯分享给他们一次，但不会再有第二次。

杰内西斯躺在他的床上，手里拿着LOVELESS， 眼睛注视着书页，仿佛这能够为他带来一点自由。萨菲罗斯为这想法嘲讽地笑了一下。房间里的灯光来自于角落的魔法产生的火焰，不用燃料，也没有烟雾。

即使门被关上的声音，和门锁滑回的声音刺激着他们过分敏感的听力，除了一丝细微的颤抖，杰内西斯没有做出更多的反应。暗红色的外衣被挂在门边，已经有一段时间没被动过了，覆盖着一层细细的灰尘。

“如果你继续让那团火燃烧着，只会耗费你的体力。”萨菲罗斯低声说着，把自己的外衣脱下，挂在杰内西斯的大衣边。屋内的温暖要比门外地底的冰冷更加舒适。

“难道你不希望我变得虚弱而无法反击吗？“ 杰内西斯生硬地回复。他的声音永远那么动听，带着节奏的顺滑，唤醒着他的内心不属于杰诺瓦的一处存在。那并不如母亲一般疯狂，但只为了杰内西斯而存在，以及他的毁灭。

微微摇着头，萨菲罗斯走近那张小床，很像医疗用的床铺，但是有着带子和皮扣，用来束缚进行基因改造的试验品。用杰内西斯的细胞制造的试验品。

“我已经告诉过你了，杰内西斯，我不希望你虚弱，我希望你能够屈服于我。“ 带着黑手套的手以一种伪装的温柔触碰着他的身体。

带着猩红色手套的手将他的手扫开，像是在赶开一个孩童。“有多少次你到这里来问我这个问题？又有多少次在我拒绝你后，你愤怒地走开，诉说着空洞的威胁？”

“而又有多少次你向我说着这些话？“ 萨菲罗斯伸手拿走了他手上的书，放在一边的床头柜上。冰蓝的双眼恼怒地瞪着他，双唇紧绷着，但他的面容还是和最后一次相见的时候一样美丽，不再受到劣化的影响。他用指尖触碰着下颚的线条，嘴唇周围毫无瑕疵的精致皮肤。他回想起过去，杰内西斯会读懂这个动作，会将他的手指含进湿热的嘴中，温柔地舔湿它们。但现在他只是偏开了头，躲开了触碰。

”我已经告诉你多少次‘不行’？“

笑容加深了些，萨菲罗斯在床边坐了下来，靠近他曾经的爱人，享受着杰内西斯的身体立刻开始的颤抖。在Nibelheim的记忆仍然鲜活地跳跃在两人心中，杰内西斯深陷在泥土里，脸上倒映着不远处燃烧的村庄，以及他拼命压抑的尖叫，咒骂和眼泪。萨菲罗斯在那一晚后用了不少时间来思考和决定他是否喜欢那样，但直到现在仍然没有得出任何结论。

而那也是最后一次他让自己享受杰内西斯的身体。

”为什么把过去你无数次给予我的同意再次给我会这么困难？“ 他的双手再次探寻着，急切地寻找着他想念着的杰内西斯的模样。一个被激情驱使的生物，迷恋着他，毫无疑问和抱怨地顺从着他的欲求。然而，他也无法否认在山上的泥土中痛苦的扭动着的杰内西斯也是美丽的，他的翅膀因为被撕扯开的羽毛而渗着鲜血，肉体上留下鲜红的印记，随着他反抗着萨菲罗斯牢牢地压制着他的双手。

”如果我同意了，你就会满足你的欲望，然后把我留在这里腐烂。“杰内西斯直白地说着，没有看向他渴求的目光，身体回避着他的触摸。而在过去，杰内西斯总会凑近他的手掌，急切地希望取悦以及被取悦。

“就像是你曾经做过的那样。“

“我不会丢下你，杰内西斯，我会让你靠得更近——“

“然后把我当成一只宠物，而不是一个囚犯。你知道如果我屈从了一次，就再也无法拒绝你吗？“

苍白的双唇形成一个笑容，“你从来不是一个囚犯，亲爱的，是你让自己留在这里的，或者你只是一只宠物，需要一些额外的训练来学会听话？“

”去成为你的宠物猫？为什么我要这样羞辱自己？“杰内西斯伸手去再次拿起LOVELESS，他缓慢地眨着眼，打破他们的对视，像是优雅地卧在白色的床铺上的猫科动物。他的头偏了一下，红色的长发滑落下来遮住了半张脸，他再次藏入书背后。”你过去就无法用爱语驯服我，为什么现在你以为能做到？“

萨菲罗斯微笑着，右手压在杰内西斯腰侧的皮带上；“你已经被驯服了，亲爱的，曾经你会反抗我来逃离，急切地想把我撕成碎片，而不是躺在着里享受被爱抚。“

杰内西斯发出点嘲讽的声音，肌肉紧绷着。他正在用所有的自制力来忽视压在身上的手，“辩解。“ 他轻声说着，”如果我攻击你，你只会打败我，然后做你想做的事，而我甚至没办法保护自己——“

”那是一个保证吗？“ 萨菲罗斯低声说，而杰内西斯继续说着。

”我现在在心中坚守女神——“

“啊，是了，我都几乎遗忘了你和你的小小迷恋。“萨菲罗斯冷笑了一下，他玩弄着杰内西斯的长耳坠，轻轻拉扯着，高兴地看到LOVELESS被红色的手指放回到床头柜上。

”那也好过成为一个怪物的愚蠢人偶。“

杰内西斯的语调像是一道白光一般闪过他的脑内，他猛地发出点吸气声，无法确认是受到了谁的影响，但也不在意。杰内西斯疏远地看着灰色的墙壁，脸上浮现的些许红色已经让他感到满意。这让微笑又回到了萨菲罗斯脸上。

”你在挑战的我的耐心，小狐狸。“

杰内西斯没有反应。萨菲罗斯用手指握着他的下巴，把冰蓝的双眼中的瞪视再次转向他。但出乎意料的，他发现杰内西斯的目光柔和了下来，更像是Costa del Sol 的大海，而不是冰冷的水晶，双眼在火光下闪烁着。

这就像是在Nibelheim的时候，当他第一次将杰内西斯从天空中扯下，不让他逃离伟大的神明为他所准备的结局。那一晚他是如何欣赏着乌黑的翅膀，心中的一块永远会嘲笑着杰内西斯也同样身处母亲非凡的影响下，而他和萨菲罗斯之间的联系要比他愿意承认的更多。

就像是那晚，杰内西斯完全地改变了，仿佛他呈现给世人，给萨菲罗斯的画布已经被扯落。而这都是因为一点强加的痛苦。如果这就是秘诀，萨菲罗斯后悔在过去两人的关系中没有更残酷地对待他，如果这样就能让杰内西斯顺从他的意愿。这能够省去多少个无眠的夜晚和毫无意义的焦虑。

萨菲罗斯的身体开始紧绷，从腹部到大腿处，他的双颊因为笑容的幅度而微微酸痛。神经随着期待纠缠着。他等待着这么久，被拒绝的果实终于放置到了精美的餐盘上，而他需要做的只是拆开几层皮革的包装。

随着他润湿着双唇，那双美丽却毫无生气的冰蓝色双眼因为察觉到他的意图而睁大了。挣扎开始了，尽管和最后一次一样没有完全尽力的，而杰内西斯现在更加强大了，不再受到劣化的影响。但迅速握住他喉咙的手并不算是威胁，萨菲罗斯微笑着，手滑到杰内西斯右腿的膝盖处，摸索到放置在那里的刀刃，那只是一把没什么价值的小刀，很少被用在任务中，最多用来野营。但现在萨菲罗斯发现了更好的用途。

随着手腕飞速的动作，刀刃在火焰下闪着警告的光，杰内西斯立刻僵住了。

”萨菲罗斯——“ 他完全失去了那种傲慢的自信，取而代之的是那个在夏日的清晨醒来，无助而表现着顺从的爱意的孩子。让伤口更加痛苦的是他甚至不是在表演的这个事实，这位无情的操纵者已经落入了他自己的表演，相信萨菲罗斯曾经宣誓的爱意是真实的。

他在火光下观察着小刀，它只有几英尺长度，但是边缘很锋利，足够在轻微的压力下留下伤口：“我想要的不只有性爱，杰内西斯，有了你的帮助，建立一个新世界就像是孩童的游戏，但如果你更愿意跪在我的身边，我会独自战斗，不论哪种方式，我都会得到我想要的。“

舔着下唇，萨菲罗斯将刀刃抵着杰内西斯的喉咙，感受到脉搏急速的跳动，他稳固地拿着刀刃，只是浅浅地挨着皮肤，并没有流血，只是让刀刃的锋利能够被敏感的神经感受到。

”所以，你的选择是什么？我的小狐狸？“

杰内西斯没有回答，萨菲罗斯稍微用上点力道，逼迫出一声轻微的痛呼，证明他还活着。

活着，但是固执。

直到刀刃的前端渗出一些鲜血，杰内西斯才眨了眨眼，分开了双唇。

”我不会再一次成为你的婊子，萨菲罗斯。我拒绝去侮辱我所爱的男人，去屈服于他所成为的怪物。“

话语像是脸上的一记猛击，让他脸上的笑容消退了。他确实改变了，这点无可否认，但他并不后悔。只是他的爱人总是偏爱着过去的自己。他会理解的，这是爱情会造成的愚蠢的想法之一。

“好吧。“ 他移开了刀刃，从压制着杰内西斯的姿势上挪开。庆幸在冰蓝的双眼中闪过，但很快就消失了。萨菲罗斯并没有放弃。他把小刀放在一边，抓着杰内西斯的臀部把他拉扯到面前。”如果你不愿意把自己给我，那我会自己来拿。“

他汇集了仍然保留在这个星球的所有被污染的生命之流，尽管克劳德和古代种努力地试图摆脱母亲的影响。他在山谷中击败了他们，远处的火光投下阴影。寂静的村庄燃烧着，融入到冰冷的夜晚。“就像是在Nibelheim, 不是吗？“

杰内西斯的呼吸停滞在喉咙间，他的头低垂进布满泥土的道路，脊背间的战栗是那么的诱人，带来着所有正确的触感，随着萨菲罗斯置身于他的双腿之间，就像过去那样。紧贴着他的硬挺的臀部还是那么紧致，但那些臀瓣保持着静止，而在过去，经常是杰内西斯先忍不住地挪动，让他们两人一起陷入疯狂。

这些细节都会在不久后恢复。

带着黑色手套的手指慢慢解开杰内西斯衣着上的带子，从他的长靴到裤子，而杰内西斯只是躺在那里，一动不动，像是一具空洞的，没有生命的空壳。他没有对触碰和抚摸起任何反应，任凭身上的衣服被一件件脱去，冰冷的双唇贴着他的耳边。

”那个晚上，你在哭泣。“萨菲罗斯低声说着，露出一个恶劣的微笑。他让刀刃的前端划过杰内西斯后背的左侧，割开那里的皮肤，然后指尖扫过伤口，逼迫着杰内西斯展开了他的翅膀。

黑色的羽毛在他们身边飘落，但萨菲罗斯更专注于身下轻微的呜咽声。曾经有一段时间，他会缓慢下来，用亲吻和抚摸平息所有疼痛，即使杰内西斯完全同意他的行为。但是现在……

他低笑着，缓缓地让手指穿过那些乌黑的羽毛。杰内西斯尽力地压抑着他的反应，像是只固执的动物，但赤裸的身体让他无法隐藏身体的反应，不是在萨菲罗斯这么贴近他的时候。

”当你在沉睡的时候，我在生命之流的牢狱里读取着你的梦境。我发现了很多有趣的事情。“萨菲罗斯抚摸着他臀侧红色的伤痕，那正是他多年前留下的。”你经常梦到那个晚上。“

“一场噩梦。“ 杰内西斯短促地说，”一场来自你的母亲的嘲弄，向我告知着她的胜利……“

萨菲罗斯哼了声，抓着翅膀将他的爱人扯了起来，不在意那声惊讶的痛呼。

”对于一个急切地侍奉女神的人来说，你确实总是摇摆在死亡的边缘。“

“一个惩罚，因为我依然爱着灾厄之子。“

维持他的喜悦是艰难的，他的内心的一部分还是会被杰内西斯的话语触动。这些都是为了去唤醒他体内过去的意识，去驱散母亲和她伟大的意志，去沉浸在无用中，在一个一片狼藉的星球？萨菲罗斯认为他需要集中于眼前的任务。

他在这里只为了一件事，去平息体内的欲火，然后再回到地面，去摧毁这个世界。

消除着幻想，过去的那个士兵归来了，仅仅被杰内西斯的火焰点亮着。增强的视力让他能够看清眼前的每一处细节，阴影下的肉体，因为恐惧而诱人地颤动着。

萨菲罗斯几乎可以声称他还是爱着杰内西斯。但是他随后想起了这就是他所喜欢的杰内西斯的反应。能够如此轻易地被摆弄，远比那三个思念体要更有回报，他会是最终的喜悦的给予者。

而这就是萨菲罗斯所想要的，去确保挡在他和母亲的成功之间的唯一事物是驯服而无害的，完全在他的掌控之下。

“我亲爱的小狐狸。“萨菲罗斯喃喃着，俯下身亲吻着杰内西斯的耳侧，他把刀刃放回了刀鞘里，然后把它放到一边床头柜上LOVELESS 的上面。

杰内西斯的身体再次颤抖着，肌肉僵硬，像是准备着去面对萨菲罗斯所要做的事。但萨菲罗斯站了起来，他的手随意地抚摸过苍白的身体，只是一种戏弄。

“我们必须等待。“

杰内西斯会是他完成母亲的愿望后的奖励。她的目的被满足后，她会离开他的精神，这样他就可以享用他的爱人，就像他一直渴望的那样。

他不会和任何人分享。

END


End file.
